remorse
by kireina toshirou
Summary: kau akan menyadari semua kesalahanmu apabila orang itu tak ada*maaf aku gak pintar bikin summry*


Hualau~

Rei bikin fic yang entah kenapa masuk sendiri ke otak!

Ceritanya pendek dan mungkin sulit di mengerti!

Ini oneshot pertama Rei~

Rei harap kalian sudi merevewnya!

Jadi happy reading!

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

"Hei sayang, apa kabarmu hari ini? Apa kau merindukan aku?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut raven.

"kau mau makan? Lihat! aku juga membawa anak kita lho…" sambungnya lagi, dia mendekat sebuah ranjang dan membelai seorang wanita yang tengah tertidur pulas diatas ranjang.

"Sampai kapan kau mau menyiksaku sayang? Lihat! Anak kita bahkan termenung menunggu kau menyusuinya," kata lelaki bernama Sasuke itu. Tatapan matanya sungguh lembut, dia sangat menyukai makhluk indah di depannya. Rambut indigo yang terkulai panjang dan jari-jari lentik yang selalu membelainnya di kala dia merasa risau dan sedih.

"Apa kau masih marah padaku?" katanya lagi, sebuah senyum getir tersungging di bibir tipisnya,

"Aku janji aku tak akan mengulangi kesalahanku yang dulu, jadi bisakah kau membuka matamu? Maukah kau menatapku dengan mata lavendermu itu?" tanyanya lagi. Namun si wanita yang diajak bicara tak membalas parkataan si lelaki.

Seorang bocah yang masih berumur delapan bulan mengawasi kedua orang tuanya dalam diam. Dia menatap sendu pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Ma-maaf…" ucapnya, mulutnya bergetar dan mata onyxnya mengeluarkan butir demi butir genangan air kristal.

Sudah lama sekali dia ingin mengatakan 'itu', andai saja kata 'itu' trucap lebih cepat darinya, andai saja kata 'itu' dapat mengembalikan semuanya dan andai saja kata 'itu' dapat mengembalikan apa yang telah hilang darinya.

"Maaf karna aku tak mempercayai kata-katamu, maaf karna aku telah meninggalkanmu, dan maaf karna aku tak bisa melindungimu…" katanya lagi, dia menggenggam tangan wanita berambut indigo itu dan dia dapat merasakan bahwa tak ada lagi kehangatan dari setiap jari jemari yang dia sentuh.

"Hi-hinata…" panggilnya lembut, sebuah senyum lembut terpajang di bibir manisnya. Senyuman yang dapat dengan mudah menjatuhkan hati setiap wanita tetapi tak mempan untuk membuat wanita yang ada di depan matanya untuk membuka matanya walau sejenak.

"A-apa kau ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu?" tanya Sasuke lagi, dia membelai rambut Hinata dengan sayang. Sepasang mata onyx yang sama dengannya terus memandai apa yang orang tuanya lakukan, mungkin ada ekspresi bingung di sorot matanya tapi apa hendak dikata anak yang bahkan belum mencapai usia setahuan tak akan mengerti apa yang dilakukan orang lain. Jadi menunggu dan mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik orang lainlah yang dapat dia lakukan.

"Kau yang pemalu selalu mengikuti kemana saja kakakmu pergi, dan ah apa kau ingat? Akulah yang menghiburmu saat kau ditolak oleh Naruto! Aku yakin dia akan sangat menyesal karna itu…". Dia terus bercerita tentang kenangan indah mereka sampai saatnya dia mulai mengeluarkan air matanya lagi.

"Kau benar…seharusnya kita tak usah terlalu akrab dengan Karin," katanya. Mata onyxnya yang tadi menatap dengan tatapan hangat sekarang berubah menjadi dingin dan penuh amarah.

"Perempuan setan itu memang ular…

Tega-teganya dia mencelakaimu sampai-sampai kau tak sanggup lagi menari balet…" kali ini tatapannya berubah lagi menjadi sorot wajah yang menyesal.

"Tapi aku sama busuknya dengan dia! Bagaimana mungkin aku tega mengusirmu dari rumah saat kau hamil besar, menghancurkan keluargamu bahkan aku hampir mau membunuhmu…oh tuhan pasti AKU SUDAH GILA!" teriaknya. Ya dia meremas rambutnya dan merasakan sesak di dadanya. Sakit rasanya apabila kita telah melukai orang yang kita cintai dengan alasan yang sangat tak masuk akal.

"Aku membunuhnya…"

"Ya aku sudah membunuhnya! Aku sudah membalaskan dendammu, aku sudah membalaskan dendam kita Hinata!" katanya lagi. Senyum licik terpasang dibibirnya.

"Aku akan membunuh siapa saja yang mengganggu kita…tak ada lagi Karin, tak ada lagi Suigetsu dan tak ada lagi si tua bangka Fugaku…kita bebas! karna itu buka matamu Hinata…" katanya lirih, dia berbalik dan mengangkat seorang anak berambut indigo dan memiliki mata dang gen yang sama dengannya.

"Setidaknya kalau bukan untukku tolong kau lakukan untuk dia, aku mohon Hinata! Aku mohon! Untuk anak kita REI!" teriaknya. Namun yang di panggil tetap membatu. Dia menggelengkan kepala dan menganggap semua sia-sia.

"Kalau kau tak mau membuka matamu dan menatap dunia, maka izinkan aku menemanimu di sana…". Dia mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dan mengecup sekilas pada perempuan cilik yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Jaga dirimu sayang…"

DOR!

Peluru besi tepat menembus kepalanya. Darah segar mengalir membasahi pipi putihnya. Seolah mengerti apa yang terjadi si anak mendekati ayahnya dan memeluknya dengan kencang, dia menangis tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi…

***(^^)***(^^)***(^^)***(^^)***(^^)***(^^)***(^^)***(^^)***(^^)***(^^)***(^^)***20 tahun kemudian…

"Mau sampai kapan kau di sini Rei?" tanya seorang lelaki tampan kepada wanita cantik yang sedang menaburkan bunga di atas sebuah makam.

"Tunggulah sebentar Shun, aku kan sudah lama tidak mengunjungi mereka!" kata wanita yang bernama Rei itu.

"Tapi kita sudah sejam disini Rei!" kata Shun. Rei berbalik dan langsung menggandeng lengan Shun.

"Ayo pulang!" katanya dengan ceria.

"Sekarang?"

"Tadi katanya mau pulang!' kata Rei, dia menatap Shun dengan pandangan sebal.

"Ya sudah, ayo!" mereka berjalan beriringan. Di tengah jalan mereka melihat seorang gadis bermata lavender sedang berlari-lari dengan ceria.

"Sai-kun! Cepatlah sedikit," teriak sang gadis dan dibelakangnya seorang lelaki bermata onyx dan berlambut gelap sedang berjalan dengan santainya.

"Kau terlalu bersemangat Hanabi!" katanya datar. Rei yang melihatnya tersenyum manis.

"Kali ini berbahagialah Papa Mama,"

The end

Pendek ya?

Tapi saia tetap minta review~

Pokoknya gak boleh flame karna pairingnya…

Saia gak mau ada perang antara readers oke!

Please review


End file.
